


but my world is you

by orphan_account



Category: f(x)
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krystal's stare always felt so warm, like she was the sun, whilst Amber was subject of her rays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but my world is you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from song Bloom by The Paper Kites.
> 
> Besides being canon compliant, this is still a work of fiction!!

 

 

> _[Bloom - The Paper Kites.](https://open.spotify.com/track/44alNkXsYnTyPnkMdohBcx) _

Krystal wouldn't stop giggling, which caused Amber to stare at her fondly. 

She sighed lightly, a content feeling washing over her. 

They were playing around with Amber's Snapchat and the results only made her heart warmer, the whole time she just wanted to lean in and kiss Krystal, but there were too many people in the room. Although, feeling brave, she grabbed Krystal's hand in her own, making Krystal stop giggling with a gasp. Her girlfriend looked surprised, giggles replaced with a happy and genuine smile. 

Oh, how she missed Soojung. 

Amber hated that their schedules clashed so much, but it only made these moments be more precious and cherished. 

Still holding hands, but no longer being filmed by Amber's phone, Krystal rested her head on Amber's shoulder. 

"I love you." She whispered, making Amber's heart flutter. It felt like it created wings, and every time they flapped, a variety of colors would come out from it, and the butterflies were doing a synchronized dance in her stomach. It felt like a party of feelings. She opened a huge grin in response, blushing furiously. She could feel Krystal's loving gaze. 

Krystal's stare always felt so warm, like she was the sun, whilst Amber was subject of her rays. 

God! She had so many feelings, it felt ridiculous. 

"What are you thinking about?" Krystal asked her. 

"You." She replied, voice soft and quiet, as if she was telling a secret. Krystal, once again, opened a charming smile. 

 _Fuck!_ She loved Soojung so much. She almost felt like crying. 

Krystal leaned in and Amber heart started dancing samba, but instead of kissing her lips, she kissed her forehead. She let go of Amber's hand and stood up. 

"Follow me." She demanded, Amber nodding profusely. 

She also got up and followed her girlfriend, that lead both of them to a bathroom, away from everyone. She motioned for Amber to get in first, then she followed her in, locking the door behind her. 

It was a small bathroom, like from a plane, but, to be honest, they managed to do way nastier stuff in smaller places. 

When Krystal turned around to face her girlfriend, she was biting her lip to contain a grin and both brows raised suggestively. 

"No!" Amber protested. She knew what that little devil was up to. 

"C'mon, babe." She moaned, pulling Amber close to her by the rim of her pants, then licked her lips, making Amber's head give a complete turn. 

"No." She exclaimed again, a smile plastered on her face. Krystal giggled and pulled her closer, chest to chest. Amber couldn't hold back a silly grin. "Okay, we can make out, but that's as far as we're gonna get, alright?" Krystal bit her lip to contain an excited screech. Amber chuckled, happy. 

"I love you!" Her girlfriend declared again, pecking Amber's lips a copious amount of times. 

"I love you, too." Amber said, frowning, eyes prickling. Krystal pouted at the sight of her girlfriend. 

"What happened?" She asked with a gentle voice. 

"Nothing. I just love you too much, I can't even believe I can function when I voluntarily carry this huge feeling inside." She said, a little afraid she would scare Krystal off. 

"And I can barely believe I'm the one you chose to love." Her eyes prickled too. They both sighed in unison, causing them to giggle. 

They stared at each other's eyes for a few seconds, but Amber broke the eye contact, leaning in and softly kissing her girlfriend's lips, who quickly kissed back. 

Amber remembered pining so hard for Krystal when they were younger and their first kiss and the first time they held hands and cuddled. 

It all felt so distant, they grew so much and, even with all the differences, they managed to grow along. 

Amber was grateful for it all, for this calm and stable love and for every secret kiss. 

And, besides all the struggles, she was never afraid to love her girlfriend, who was never afraid to love her as well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Comments and kudos are welcome!


End file.
